bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Gado the Lion
Alan Gado (アラン・ガドウ Aran Gadō?) is a character in the Bloody Roar series. His beast form is the Lion and he's currently working as commissioner of the United Nations working for the peace between humans and zoanthropes. In Bloody Roar 2, he is the final boss of most of characters. __TOC__ History Bloody Roar Gado is a legendary mercenary, renowned for his great achievements in battle. When his war comrade, Yuji, disappears, he soon finds that the trail lead to the multinational company, Tylon. When he comes to learn of the evil behind the corporation, he sets out to avenge all those killed to satisfy the company's intrigue. ...Gado avenges his friend Yuji and blows up Tylon's headquarters. Though detained for the crime, evidence against the corporation allows him to walk free. He remembers his friend dearly and promises to keep on fighting as he once again heads for the battlefield. Bloody Roar 2 2 Days of the Old Lion Gado helped to end Tylon's evil schemes, though at the same time, the world came to learn of the existence of the Zoanthropes. Fearing their extraordinary abilities, humans began to discriminate against the Zoanthropes, which caused intense fighting. Saddened by the situation, Gado beat the shit out of his shoulders and set out to find the perfect candidate to become a leader who could bring peace between the two races. ...Gado defeats Yugo in a friendly one and one match. The latter is unable to believe he was defeated, though his elder tells him he should not keep underestimating him. Considering the conference Gado is to attend, Yugo warns him that he should avoid revealing himself as a Zoanthrope. Gado tells him not to worry, that death doesn't really like him. Later, in front of a podium, Gado addresses his listening audience - his compatriots, Zoanthropes and humans alike. He tells everything to abandon their hatred and to understand that Zoanthropes are only people who have discovered new abilities, though they are still human also. He believes that their fear is just a natural human defense mechanism and that to overcome it they must have courage to stand up and face the unknown. That prejudice only causes pain and sorrow, and that this conference should unite everyone together to create an era without bloodshed... Bloody Roar 3 Commissioner Gado is a well respected dignitary in the United Nations. His mission is to bring reconciliation between humans and Zoanthropes. Even though a Zoanthrope himself, he has become internationally respected for his inspiring words and past deeds as a mercenary on the battlefield. Greatly determined, he has accomplished many good results during international negotiations, though recently his battles to find a solution to the 'XGC' problem have been strenuously inconclusive. To make things worse, the 'XGC' mark had appeared on his own body. He knew that with this condition, he only had a short time left to live, and he wanted to make sure that he could leave something behind to be passed on to the next generation of humans and Zoanthropes. There was no choice now but lead the battle against fate. Devoting himself to the future cause, he leaves his dignified status and steps into the battlefield once again. ...The power of the Tabula faces Gado. Its energy is tremendously evil and he is forced to battle viciously against it to resist its strong will. After, the tabula is taken away for study, though Gado believe that it may not be over. That there may be more of these things out there waiting to be unearthed. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme Gado finds Jenny in his home, enjoying an expensive bottle of brandy on ice. He doesn't expect anything less of her. She remarks he has aged, to which he sprays out his own glass of brandy. He is surprised by her comment, though she says that there is nothing to it, looking away sullenly. This is uncharacteristic of her and he takes note of this change in attitude. She mentions that she heard he's be in charge of tactical operations this time. He confirms this, saying it will be his last operation. He is looking forward to meeting old friends. Jenny abruptly tells him that she won't let him interfere in her business anymore and that the research facility is hers. After which, she storms out of the room. He can't believe how she is acting, though knows that his goal is still to complete his job successfully. ...Gado is invited to a peace conference. He signs papers alongside King Orion, who tells him that he should understand that even for the good he does, many will still fear his powers. For their public support at the conference, they both raise their hands as a sign of unity in the fight for peace. Behind one of the pillars, a man evilly smiles before sneaking away. Bad things may be yet to come... Bloody Roar 4 The world has been consumed by the Zoanthrope violence. Gado pitches his time and effort into his work at the U.N., and is left frustrated at not being able to get involved directly in the incidents. Just then, he received news that his beloved daughter, Shina, has gone missing. Unable to sit back and do nothing, Gado throws himself into battle to find her whereabouts. ...Mana tells Gado that with the resealing of the dragon complete, then the violence and coma should stop. Gado still can't believe he faced such a creature. Aside, he asks what the deal is with the seal. Mana apologizes about before and tells him everything - about Ryoho being a dragon vessel and his powers being sealed because of how dangerous it is for him to exist, though recently the seal had come loose. For the seal to be resealed she needed to remove it completely first and that she needed the strength has strong Zoanthropes such as him to complete the task. Mana apologizes with a bow for getting him involved in such a dangerous incident. Gado understand the situation and admits he is glad everything worked out well. Mana mentions that she feels the same energy from him that she felt from the girl who went out of control. Gado realizes who she is talking about and confirms that she is his daughter, even though they aren't related by blood. He comments aside that the dragon left an intense fire when it swooped down before. Mana seems uneasy by this, though he explains that he doesn't think that was what made Shina lose consciousness. She comments that Gado and Shina have the same energy connection without blood is proof that she really does love him. Clearly embarrassed, he brushes the comment off and says that Shina is probably still unconscious and that he'll have to carry her out. Giggling, Mana points out that he loves her as well. Gado smiles to himself, admitting that he wouldn't say it directly to her... Endings Bloody Roar = |-| Primal Fury = |-| Extreme = Character Personality Though he appears menacing, Gado is a kind hearted man with great patience. He is respectful to other people and makes friends easily. He is a man whose words can bring joy and understanding to others, and he sets out to inspire others with confidence to build a world that he doesn't think he can. He has strong determination and a great sense of justice, and likes to be on the front lines when it comes to dealing with problems threatening the peace. As shown in his mercenary days, he has proven to be a courageous soldier and a legend in the battlefield. Appearance Also see: Gado Outfits Gado is a tall, muscular Caucasian man in his late forties with a chiseled and masculine facial structure, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beard which is styled into muttonchops which frame his face, which combined with his long, spiky hair, resembles a lion's mane. He has a single scar over his left eye and three claw marks on both his shoulders. Depending on the game, his skin tone ranges from peach to tan. Most of his outfits reflect his former mercenary lifestyle, with military fatigues being present in most games. His outfit in Bloody Roar 3 is a biker-based getup and is the only game where he is seen wearing aviator sunglasses mid-fight. His lion form usually has tawny fur with a mane that varies from a reddish to a dark brown color. In addition, he seems to regain his left eyeball as a lion, albeit glazed over as if he lacks sight in it. His beast form takes many cues from the African Lion. Affiliations Shina Shina was adopted by Gado when she was an orphan of war. Despite Gado wanted a quiet life for her, Shina rapidly took example of her adoptive father's mercenary life and started to training herself until she become a courageous and legendary mercenary as well. There's a real father-daughter relation between Gado and Shina even if both of them are not blood-related. However, when Shina became an adult, Gado left her without explications. She started to accuse him to participate in shady operations for the ZLF. When they finally met, the reunion started with a violent fight but Gado succeeded to prove that he was, in fact, in a mission against the ZLF. Since then, Shina and Gado share an emotional coldness despite caring deeply for each other. Yugo On his path to the truth about his father, Yuji, Yugo met Gado, an friend and brother-in-arms of his father during the war who took Yuji's life. Gado joins Yugo in his investigation against Tylon, the corporation behind the Yuji's death. They break through Tylon building and learn, Yuji was abducted for experiment before being shot down. During the ZLF event, Yugo meet Shina, Gado's daughter, who is persuaded that her father is the leader behind the terrorist company, Yugo eventually don't believe her and when Gado comes to him, the latter convinces Yugo to create a new group that would support the peace between humans and Zoanthropes, Gado thinking he is to old for ensure a new zoanthropes generation. Yuji Ogami Yuji was Gado's best friend and longtime mercenary buddy. They have fought and seen many wars and spent plenty of time together. When Yuji died, Gado was distraught, and blew up the Tylon corporation's HQ building with assistance from Yuji's son, Yugo. In his BR1 ending, he goes into the battlefield once more, and says that he will laugh and celebrate together with Yuji in heaven. World of Co-Existence (W.O.C.) Gado had convinced Yugo to be the leader of this organization, believing him to have the strength and drive to run it as well as being capable of reconciling the relationship between humans and zoanthropes. Gameplay He is strong, though has average speed. Most of his strikes reach high and mid levels, and can usually KO a character quickly if defensive tactics are not used. As a Hyperbeast, in Bloody Roar: Primal Fury and beyond, Gado gains Any Cancel A and All Block Break as his two Abilities Plus. Respectively, the ability to cancel any of his normal attack (with no more than one direction input) and the ability to break any Light Guard. Gado is the only fighter to have access to All Block Break as an Ability Plus. Beast Drives * 'G-Cannon- '''When in Lion form, he punches the opponent with a powerful uppercut and launches him/her into the sky. Shortly afterwards, Gado, now in human form, builds up energy in his fist. As the opponent falls down, Gado unleashes a full-powered backhanded punch which blasts the opponent against the wall with incredible force. * '''G-Bomb- '''Gado reaches towards his opponent. If successful, he will proceed to grab them by their face and lift them up. As they are being held, energy builds up in Gado's hand (the one he uses to lift the opponent. The energy then explodes in the opponent's face, which also causes Gado to revert back to Human form. Afterwards, Gado slams the opponent to the ground. Official Artworks Quotes Trivia *In the first Bloody Roar, Gado's in-game model is shown to have both his eyes instead of having one scarred eye. *Gado's story in Bloody Roar 2 is the only one to be happened as the aftermath of the story end, leaving the story on Gado's journey after the incident is over. *Gado's ending, in the Bloody Roar Extreme (NA version), King Orion says two times in a row ''"Peace for humans and zoanthropes will now be your job to insure" instead of continuing with "You must remember, humans are not evil, they're just afraid of your power. Tread with care, Gado." *The identity of the mysterious man who hides behind the pillar in Bloody Roar Extreme Gado's ending has never been revealed. *Gado appears in Bloody Roar 2 as a secret character. To unlock him, one must simply complete Arcade Mode on any difficulty. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Boss Category:Bloody Roar Characters Category:Bloody Roar 2 Characters Category:Bloody Roar 3 Characters Category:Bloody Roar: Primal Fury Characters Category:Bloody Roar 4 Characters